


People Like Us

by Gabbi0616



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, I took canon and fucked it, Like all main characters die, M/M, Mentions of making love, No Beta, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Tense, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), but like not really, non-explicit deaths, non-explicit murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616
Summary: Varian was certain he was going to die. Thinking about it he believes he deserves his death, it's poetic justice if you ask him. He's going to die the same way he lived most of his life, alone with his heart ripped in half. In his last moments of life, he thinks of everything that brought him to this moment. He would rather think of his past then face the consequences of his actions.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	People Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> What's up my dudes.
> 
> So like I'm writing this because I'm in a really fucking angsty mood and ya boi is obsessed with Tangled. 
> 
> So like I know none of you asked but I might have a degenerate disease so that's fun.
> 
> So like take this angsty dumpster fire cause this might be the last thing I post. 
> 
> I really don't want to die but I guess everyone has to die am I right? 
> 
> Here's to hoping I don't die because of some stupid disease.

Varian was certain he was going to die. He couldn’t lift his head enough to look at the wound in his chest but he knew it was bad. Varian let his head roll back choking out blood, the blood didn’t make it far twisting with his glowing hair. Varian couldn’t help but think of everything that had led him to this point, bleeding out, alone, underneath the full moon. Really Varian should have seen it coming, nothing good ever happened to him. Varian let his eyes drift close as he remembered his past, it was nicer to remember the past then face the present.

Varian had grown up hearing his father talk about the cruelty of the world. He had grown up constantly hearing the whispers of the townspeople around him, they whispered cruel things about him and his father. He knew from a young age he was different, he also knew he was never going to fit in. Sometimes his hair, eyes, and freckles would glow an unearthly blue. The glow was often joined by black rocks growing from the ground around him. He only ever glowed when he was angry, which wasn’t as often as one would assume. 

Varian was a very calm child, he only ever really got mad if someone insulted his mother or father. Varian had a strong sense of family, he would do anything to protect his family no matter the cost. Varian knew the outside world wasn’t safe for him or his father, so he agreed with his father when he moved them into a secluded wooded piece of land. Varian was practicing with control, he was getting better but wasn’t anywhere near where he wanted to be.

He dreams of his father looking at him with pride, as each day goes by Quirin looks more drawn and less like the father Varian remembers. Varian remembers days where his dad could look at him, now Varian is lucky to get his father to stay in the same room as him. Varian was hoping if he could get the glowing under control maybe his father would love him again.

“Do you trust me?” Varian shook his head yes looking at the blue ghost-like girl in front of him. Zhan Tiri was going to train him to control the black rocks, she says his father just needs proof that he can control the rocks. Varian shook the girl’s hand ready to make his father proud.

When Varian turned fifteen his father died, Zhan Tiri held him close and let him sob into her shirt. Varian would later learn that he killed his father, that prolonged exposure to the rock running through his veins would kill anyone. He cried harder when he learned that, his father had died all because he was selfish.

Varian lived on his own for three years, it was better this way, he figured. He lived off the land constantly moving as to stay away from people. Each day that went on Zhan Tiri had grown more obsessed with Varian finding the sundrop, and each day Varian refused, moving farther and farther from Corona. Zhan Tiri eventually settled down letting Varian’s anger fester.

“Hey, googles care for a dance?” Varain was eighteen the first time he met Hugo. He hated Hugo at first, and really he should have walked away then and continued on by himself. But Varian was so lonely, he had been by himself for almost three years. Hugo had looked at him with his stupid green eyes and Varian had agreed to dance with him. 

Hugo had kissed him at the end of the night, Varian was three sheets to the wind and had followed Hugo to his room. When Varian awoke he was all alone, he didn’t bother leaving a note hoping nothing strange had happened last night. Varian walked with a slight limb for the next half-day, it had caused him to miss out on a deer. 

He had cursed Hugo’s name setting up camp early then he had wanted to. He should have been more surprised when Hugo showed back up all smiles and smooth words. Varian let him stay, he could already feel himself falling for the charismatic boy. Varian told him about the glowing three months into traveling together. Hugo had kissed Varian after that whispering sweet nothings as they made love.

Yet again Varian awoke alone, that whole day he moved sluggish hoping Hugo would appear to sweep him off his feet. Varian now wishes he had run, but he was a boy in love and he didn’t see all the danger signs. So Varian was more shocked then he should have been when Hugo showed up with an older woman. 

“Could job Hugo we’ll be rich,” Those are the last words Varian remembers. The next couple of days are a blur of torture and screaming. Varian prayed for death every single moment. It’s funny now that he’s dying he wished he wasn’t. Varian had lost track of the time he was slowly going insane. 

“Take my hand and I’ll save you,” Zhan Tiri had come back, she needed Varian and Varian needed her. Varian didn’t hesitate, shaking her hand, letting her take control. Varian woke up in an old tree covered in bandaids and blood that wasn’t his. He didn’t ask Zhan Tiri what she did and she didn’t tell him. Varian finally agreed to find the sundrop, he felt nothing as he tore apart his once-beloved kingdom.

He was in full control of the rocks when he killed Rapunzel’s mother and father. He hesitated when he saw Rapunzel, she was round with baby. Varian let his anger go leaving Rapunzel and her husband alone. Zhan Tiri wasn’t happy, so Varian used alchemy to lock her inside her ancient tree. Varian was as happy as he could be.

He went back to living off the land making a home for himself among the trees and his own shack of black rocks. He lived a simple life for a few months, he wasn’t certain but he thinks it might have been near his birthday when the guards of Corona knocked on his door. He didn’t put up much of a fight, as the days inched on he struggled to find a reason to stay alive. Varian looked right in Rapunzel’s eyes when she sentenced him to life in prison.

“You should have sentenced me to death,” Varian had shouted as he was dragged away. He saw Rapunzel collapse right before the doorway was closed. Varian could feel his power’s growing each day that went on. Each person around him in the prison ended up dying, and each person who died fed to Varian’s powers. Varian thinks he might have been twenty by the time he escaped from his prison.

He had laid down in a field just outside the kingdom looking at the too-bright sun. Rapunzel had laid down next to him and didn’t say anything. Varian let himself touch her hair watching the strands he holds in his hand turn brown. Rapunzel smiled with tears and told him to run. Varain did run, but not before thanking Rapunzel.

So Varian was on the run again, he heard news that the queen of Corona had fallen ill. He had a moment to himself to mourn another life he knew he was going to take. He was determined to save the bright-eyed queen, he still remembers the hope in her eyes when his touch changed her hair. He had searched the globe for answers eventually ending up in the eternal library.

He had fought the sort of ghost of his mother accessing the knowledge about the sun and moon drop. Varian realized the only way to save the princess was to kill himself, it was either her or him. Varian thought about Eugene and their child, Rapunzel had so many people hoping that she would live. Varian thought about his father, about Zhan Tiri, Hugo, and all the nameless people he had killed. It was an easy choice really.

So on a full moon night, Varian laid himself down in the field where he first touched Rapunzel. He looked to the moon closing his eyes as he forced a rock through his chest. He left it there for a little while until he felt the blinding pain and had to force it away. 

And that’s how Varian ended up alone in a field watching the moon as he bleeds out. A grey-haired girl appears next to Varian wiping at his mouth with tears in her eyes, next to the grey-haired girl a blonde girl appears. The two work together to clean up Varian’s dying body.

“I wish it could be different,” the grey-haired girl, Luna some part of Varian whispered, let out a shaky cry holding Varian’s body close. Varian knew who she was even if they had never met, she was the spirit of the moon, she had dropped the mood drop probably without knowing the consequences. Varain let out another cough watching as his blood stains Luna’s grey dress. 

“You’ll be happy, everyone is happy with us,” the blonde, Solar, put a shaky hand on Luna’s shoulder looking at the setting moon. Varian knew he wouldn’t live to see the light of morning, as the first rays of light start shinning Varian is dragged upwards, held in Luna’s arm. Solar stays with his body wiping at tears while burying his body in a shallow grave. 

Varian grew a rock to mark his grave smiling when Solar looks up at him and Luna. Varian closed his eyes and opened them again to see his father, mother, and Hugo. He felt happiness fill his heart when he saw his family being happy. He tried to reach them but he couldn’t move stuck in the spot he was in.

“You can never be with them, you are forever stuck here with me,” Luna doesn’t even bother smiling standing next to Varian and watching as the people continue on around them happy. “They’ll never know we’re here. It’s almost as if the curse of never knowing anyone while living isn’t bad enough, now you get stuck alone forever. Sometimes I wish I had taken the sundrop from my sister.”

“It isn’t fair is it?” Varian looked out on everyone being joyful, Luna let out a shaky laugh shaking her head no. 

“Although is anything in life for people like us?” Luna sits down next to Varian burying her head in her hands. Varian sits next to her leaning his head on her shoulder. Varian knows it’s a rhetorical question so he doesn’t bother responding. He lets her cry, he doesn’t ask what she means by people like us. Varian knows what she means, Varian remembers being young and innocent, life had poisoned him and had kicked him when he was down. 

People like them got dealt the worst deal and then got blamed when they lost. People like them never get justice, even in death.


End file.
